Fire and Water
by tHelOvelyRoSE
Summary: It’s their final year at Hogwarts, and all seems distraught. Hermione finds herself struggling with the thought of a relationship with Harry, never pausing to think that her worst enemy could very well be her next lover. Ultimately HGDM romance. Rated R


A/N/Disclaimer: Hey guys...my first story on fanfic...hope you like it! Nothing's mine except the plot and ideas. Oh yea and my personal charactarazation of Blaise Zambini. Check out VIOletIntherain's latest story too! Oh, yea and constructive criticism/support/reviews are always a HUGE help, and a reason to update more often!

"Mione, over here!" The familiar voice caused Hermione Granger to blush several shades of red, but she quickly composed herself and made her way through the crowd toward the handsome green-eyed boy. Years of Quidditch had done Harry well, and Hermione giggled to herself as she secretly scanned him up and down. His unkempt black hair and deep intense eyes were only two of his most flattering features. Having made a few adjustments to her appearance over the summer (her once bushy hair, now permanently affixed soft and wavy, and her once semi crooked teeth now straight, due to a few strong spells and a pinch of luck), did not go unnoticed by Harry. After hugs and "How are You's?" were exchanged, they proceeded to board the Hogwarts Express, in which Ron was already aboard, saving them all a spot. As Hermione boarded the train, she took one last glance around platform 9 ¾ sighing with relief as she left the thoughts of her summer behind.

He quickly averted his eyes from his once intense stare at Hermione Granger. She was quite the looker this year, and she stood with more confidence, more certainty, more...shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the thoughts he was now thinking. Did he really just, for a moment, believe that Hermione Granger, the _mudblood_ was attractive? He couldn't, _wouldn't_ let himself think that. He was a Malfoy, after all, it was pureblood he sought after, not the filthy scum Granger. Fully recovered, he boarded the train, in search of his friends.

It was their last year at Hogwarts, and Hermione looked upon it as a new academic challenge. Just sitting in the Great Hall, awaiting the start of the feast, she was already thinking about her workload and how and when she'd get things accomplished. Harry saw Hermione start to tense, and he gently took hold of her shoulders and whispered, "Classes haven't even started and your already worrying about them. Ease up!" She shivered at his touch, but quickly regained her composure and gave him a small smile. This year would be interesting indeed.

Dumbledore rose, and Hermione smiled to herself as the hall instantly became silent. "Dumbledore has that gentle, yet powerful air about him," she mused to herself. After the few introductory speeches and traditional welcomes, it was time to hear who the Head Boy and Girl would be.

"The honor of Head Girl goes to... (Hermione crossed her fingers)Hermione Granger." Dumbledore gave her a warm smile and the Great Hall, especially the Gryffendors broke out in cheers. Hermione smiled, and barely noticed the lack of enthusiasm of the Slytherin section.

"And congratulations to the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as Dumbledore gave a courteous smile. Hermiones jaw dropped. THE Draco Malfoy? The one she truly despised? How is it her worst nemesis would now become her partner, and her roommate, for her next and final year at Hogwarts? She looked haphazardly at Harry and Ron, who looked just as forsaken. She sighed deeply, and turned to give Malfoy the evilest look she could muster, but to no avail. This was going to be an interesting year, to say the least.

Draco gave a tight-lipped smile, aimed towards Blaise Zambini, his one true friend at Hogwarts, at the annunciation of his fate of Head Boy. Blaise returned the smile, and was sure to mention his unfortunate luck, but at least Hermione had filled out nicely and wasn't such a horror to look at. Draco sighed deeply at this, reflecting back to his thoughts before boarding the train. God, she was gorgeous... Shaking his head of all his thoughts about how attractive Granger was, he replaced his furrowed brow with a smug, conceited glare in Hermione's direction. Hermione caught his eye for a moment, and returned with an equally malicious stare. He laughed to himself. This was sure to be a year to remember.

Hermione followed close behind Dumbledore, Malfoy trailing behind, through the cavernous corridors of the school, until, what seemed like an eternity later, they reached a portrait which faintly resembled Hermione and Draco, seated adjacent to each other each dressed in their respective house colors. Puzzled by the irony of this portrait, they both, for once, stood silent, while Dumbledore muttered the password "Le feu et Arrose." After a few practice annunciations, both Hermione and Draco each succeeded at opening the passage. Confused, exausted and full, they both made their way into the common room that they shared. Pleasantly cozy, but yet somewhat large, the common room was decorated in both their houses respective colors and designs, Draco's on the left, and Hermione's on the right. Each side contained a sofa, loveseat and recliner, personal desks, a bookshelf, and each a respective fireplace, all decorated according to their house colors. The center door on the back wall would lead to a shared bathroom, equipped with a full bath, shower, sink, vanity and toilet. One door on each end of the common room would lead to their respective bedrooms. Not before glaring at each other with an immense hatred, did Hermione and Draco stomp through their doorways into their rooms, too tired to argue about the year to come.

Hermione took the time to put away her clothes and hang up her robes and get herself situated before finally crawling in to her roomy canopied bed to reflect on the day. Thoughts raced through her mind... "How ever am I going to manage Head Girl, school, and still seeing Harry and Ron on a regular basis?" Perhaps the most prominent thought, was how she was ever going to deal with a full year spent in the same general area of her worst nemesis. Troubled by this, she drifted off in to an uneasy sleep.

Draco threw his belongings in the corner, choosing to wait to unpack until morning, threw on his boxers and shirt, and crawled in to bed. His thoughts about school and the Head Boy Head Girl situation plagued his mind. It wasn't until he just drifted off to sleep that he thought about Granger, her now stunning looks, her warm smile, (though never EVER directed at him)... Try as he might he could not get the image of Granger out of his head. Everything about her he so richly desired, but yet so richly loathed. What was happening to him? In spite of himself, he fell asleep with a smile, still thinking of Granger.


End file.
